yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves
ラギッドグローブ | romaji_name = Fantomu Naitsu Ragiddo Gurōbu | trans_name = Phantom Knights Ragged Glove | image = ThePhantomKnightsofRaggedGloves-OP02-EN-SR-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1000 | def = 500 | passcode = 63821877 | effect_types = Unclassified, Trigger, Ignition, Condition | vilore = Quái thú Xyz ÁM mà được Triệu hồi sử dụng lá này trên sân làm Nguyên liệu Xyz tăng hiệu ứng này. ● Nếu nó được Triệu hồi Xyz: Nó tăng 1000 CÔNG. Bạn có thể trục xuất lá này từ Mộ của bạn; gửi 1 lá bài "Phantom Knights" từ Bộ bài của bạn vào Mộ. Bạn chỉ có thể sử dụng mỗi hiệu ứng của "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" một lần trong lượt. | lore = A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect. ● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn. | fr_lore = Un Monstre Xyz TÉNÈBRES qui a été Invoqué en utilisant cette carte sur le Terrain comme Matériel Xyz gagne cet effet. ●S'il est Invoqué par Xyz : il gagne 1000 ATK. Vous pouvez bannir cette carte depuis votre Cimetière ; envoyez 1 carte "Chevaliers Fantômes" depuis votre Deck au Cimetière. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Les Chevaliers Fantômes des Gants en Loques" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Ein FINSTERNIS Xyz-Monster, das mit dieser Karte auf dem Spielfeld als Xyz-Material beschworen wurde, erhält diesen Effekt. ●Falls es als Xyz-Beschwörung beschworen wird: Es erhält 1000 ATK. Du kannst diese Karte von deinem Friedhof verbannen; lege 1 „Phantomritter“-Karte von deinem Deck auf den Friedhof. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Die Phantomritter der Lumpigen Handschuhe“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Un Mostro Xyz OSCURITÀ che è stato Evocato utilizzando questa carta sul Terreno come Materiale Xyz guadagna questo effetto. ●Se viene Evocato Xyz: esso guadagna 1000 ATK. Puoi bandire questa carta dal tuo Cimitero; manda 1 carta "Cavalieri Fantasma" dal tuo Deck al Cimitero. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "I Cavalieri Fantasma dei Guanti Laceri" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Um Monstro Xyz de TREVAS que foi Invocado usando este card no campo como uma Matéria Xyz ganha este efeito. ● Se for Invocado por Invocação-Xyz: ele ganha 1000 de ATK. Você pode banir este card do seu Cemitério; envie 1 card "Cavaleiros Fantasmas" do seu Deck para o Cemitério. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Os Cavaleiros Fantasmas das Luvas Gastas" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Un Monstruo Xyz de OSCURIDAD que fue Invocado en el Campo usando esta carta como un Material Xyz gana este efecto. ●Si es Invocado Xyz: éste gana 1000 ATK. Puedes desterrar esta carta de tu Cementerio; manda 1 carta "Caballeros Fantasma" de tu Deck al Cementerio. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Los Caballeros Fantasma de los Guantes Gastados" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = 「幻影騎士団ラギッドグローブ」の①②の効果はそれぞれ１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：フィールドのこのカードを素材として 召喚した闇属性モンスターは以下の効果を得る。●この 召喚に成功した場合に発動する。このカードの攻撃力は１０００アップする。②：墓地のこのカードを除外して発動できる。デッキから「幻影騎士団」カードまたは「ファントム」魔法・罠カード１枚を墓地へ送る。 | ko_lore = "팬텀 나이트 래기드글로브"의 ①②의 효과는 각각 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 필드의 이 카드를 소재로서 엑시즈 소환한 어둠 속성 몬스터는 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ●이 엑시즈 소환에 성공했을 경우에 발동한다. 이 카드의 공격력은 1000 올린다. ②: 묘지의 이 카드를 제외하고 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "팬텀 나이츠" 카드 또는 "팬텀" 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 묘지로 보낸다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = DARK | archseries = * Phantom Knights * The Phantom Knights | supports_archetypes = * Phantom Knights * The Phantom Knights | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard * Grants effect as Xyz Material * Activates upon Xyz Summon | banished = * Banishes itself from Graveyard for cost * Banishes from your Graveyard | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 12200 }} pl:The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove